


Soumets-moi

by Aka-Chan (Killer_Lady)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, seme zoro, uke sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Lady/pseuds/Aka-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji est attiré par ce fichu bretteur et tente par tous les moyens de le cacher... Or c'est bien connu, le destin et ses caprices sont incontrôlables. / Paring ? Zosan bien sûr !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumets-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur One Piece dont le couple principal sera (roulement de tambours) Zoro x Sanji !
> 
> Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Dommage, j'en veux que deux...) Ils sont la propriété du grand Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que les maltrai- EMPRUNTER !
> 
> Ps : Les pensées propres de Sanji sont en caractères gras.
> 
> Sur ce... Bonne lecture ~

« Maaanger ! »

Sanji soupira à l'entente du cri, que dis-je, du hurlement primaire de son capitaine. Comme il l'eut prédis, la porte s'ouvrit dans une violence inouïe et notre Cook international dut se retenir pour ne pas asséner à Luffy un coup de pied magistral. Accompagné de Chopper et d'Ussop, ils engloutissaient la nourriture à une vitesse affolante, ne laissant aucune chance à une tierce personne qui aurait souhaité se remplir la panse. Amenant à ces deux Mellorines préférés des petits gâteaux et une tasse de thé pour chacune en guise de collation, il leur offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur. Relevant la tête, il fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne pas voir celui qu'il nommait Marimo.

« Il doit être dans sa chambre entrain de s'entraîner si tu veux mon avis.  _lui lança Nami avant de mordre dans le délicieux muffin._  »

Sanji approuva d'un signe de tête et marcha vers la cuisine pour y attraper un plateau qu'il remplit d'une bouteille de Rhum et d'un sandwich au poulet grillé. Ouvrant la porte, il aboya quelques mots à l'égard de Luffy, lui promettant une mort certaine si ce dernier venait à fouiller dans son frigo. Traversant le pont, il monta le mât d'une main pour atteindre la chambre de Zoro. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers le sanctuaire du poulpe vert, sa marche se fit plus lente, voire même hésitante… Et malheureusement, hésitant, il l'était. S'arrêtant devant la porte tant redoutée, Sanji inspira brièvement et, d'une main qu'il voulut ferme, il appuya sur la poignée. Le Cook ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que la chambre était vide… vide de Zoro.  
Posant son plateau sur la petite table basse, son regard s'arrêta sur la serviette qui était suspendue près des altères, chose qui accéléra sensiblement sa respiration. Sanji remarqua alors la moiteur étouffante de la pièce, lui assurant une chose : Roronoa Zoro avait fini, pas longtemps de cela, son entrainement. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à la porte derrière lui, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment vers la serviette, qu'il avait aperçut quelques secondes plus tôt, comme s'il avait anticipé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et que cela lui faisait peur… La bouche sèche et les yeux brillants, il tendit une main, tremblante malgré lui, vers le morceau de tissu, attrapant craintivement l'une des extrémités pour l'amenez à son visage. Un frisson parcourut son corps, raidissant les épaules du jeune homme qui avait envie d'hurler… Oui, d'hurler son désarroi. Car à cet instant précis, il aurait dû trouver une pique, quelque chose qui l'aurait rebuté pour qu'il puisse, plus tard, lâcher cela au sabreur en prenant un air dégouté. Mais rien. Strictement rien. L'odeur qui émanait de cette serviette le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cet arôme bien trop suave lui faisait voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû imaginer. Il voyait cette sueur, engloutie par le tissu, rouler sur une peau mâte qui se collait contre son corps pâle, tout aussi moite. Il pouvait aisément deviner la chaleur de ce corps tant convoité qui lui aurait fait perdre la tête, tandis qu'il aurait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son bourreau pour ne pas gémir.

Les yeux du Cook s'agrandirent soudainement à cette dernière pensée et lâchant un « mon Dieu », il libéra le morceau de tissu, l'observant comme s'il s'agissait du Diable en personne. Mais, peut-être que cela l'était… ? Sanji passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, souhaitant à tout prix oublier les mots « bourreau » et « gémir » qui l'avaient, malgré lui, excité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Sanji se força à baisser les yeux, souhaitant à tout prix ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Devant lui se dressait Zoro qui n'avait daigné porter d'un simple sarouel noir, laissant son torse nu aux yeux éprouvés du cuisinier.

« Oï, Ero-cook ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »

« Je suis venu t'amener de quoi boire et manger vu que t'es pas foutu d'aller chercher ça tout seul, k'so Marimo !  _grommela Sanji en plantant son œil doré dans ceux de Zoro._  »

« Teme… ! J'étais dans la salle de bain ! »

« Tu connais cette pièce ? Etonnant pour un rustre qui aime suer à longueur de journée ! »

« Tss, tu devrais prendre un bain dès fois au lieu de te contenter de la douche ! Ca soulage ! T'es tellement tendu que c'en devient chiant. »

Sanji n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, son cerveau étant resté bloqué sur le mot « soulage » qui, dans son oreille, prenait un tout autre chose. De justesse, il retint un gémissement de pure frustration, le coinçant dans sa gorge, chose qui l'empêcha de parler. Sa respiration s'accéléra de manière imperceptible et, prenant un air des plus posés pendant que son cerveau hurlait au danger, il réfléchit à un moyen de sortir de cette pièce avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle.

« T'as raison, je… Je vais aller faire ça…  _murmura le Cook en bousculant Zoro pour attraper la poignée._  »

« Oï, prend ça ! »

A peine Sanji eut-il le temps de se retourner que la serviette de Zoro lui atterrissait en plein visage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit un vague « Alors Cook, une serviette est trop lourde pour toi ? » et un « Lave-là. ». Sans demander son reste, le cuisinier se dépêcha de détaler, sous le regard étonné de Zoro, atteignant la lingerie d'un pas désordonné. A genoux devant la machine à laver, Sanji tenait le tissu entre ses mains rageuses. Il le tuerait. Oui, il tuerait cet imbécile pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, pour toutes ses moqueries, pour toutes ses paroles qui, à son oreille, prenaient un double sens ! De plus, de quel droit cet abruti le prenait-il pour une femme à tout faire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait la cuisine qu'il devenait la femme de chambre de Monsieur ! Jetant la serviette dans l'engin, il programma rapidement l'appareil avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain, fermant la pièce à clé d'un coup sec. Faisant couler l'eau violemment, il enleva, ou plutôt, arracha ses vêtements, se fondant dans l'eau agréablement chaude. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées dérivèrent, encore une fois, sur le bretteur qui, quelques minutes plutôt, prenait un bain.

Sanji se permit en faible gémissement, descendant lentement l'une de ses mains vers son érection naissante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se soulager, le Cook hurla un « NON ! » ferme, ramenant sa main pour agripper violement ses cheveux blonds. Non… Non, il ne le ferait pas, il ne s'abaisserait pas à cela ! Quitte à devenir fou, il préférait continuer à être frustré ! Parce qu'il le savait… Oui, il savait parfaitement que si un beau jour, il succombait à ce tabou, il se trouverait répugnant. Et le pire, peut-être, était qu'il ne serait probablement pas satisfait ! Il voulait plus, oh oui, tellement plus. Attrapant le pommeau de la baignoire avec détermination, il le plaça au-dessus de sa tête avant d'enclencher l'eau qui, à l'instar de l'eau chaude dans laquelle ses mollets baignaient, était gelée. Le Cook poussa de longs râles, réaction naturelle du corps humain lorsqu'il est sujet à une température trois froide, comme s'il cherchait à s'habituer à cette eau glaciale. Sanji se félicita du résultat lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, flattant sa volonté qui pouvait supporter n'importe quelles épreuves.

Oui, n'importe lesquelles…

Requinqué, il alla préparer le dîner avec entrain, riant aux inepties de Luffy et de ses acolytes, Ussop et Chopper, faisant les yeux doux à Nami et Robin, appréciations la musique de Brook tout en lui hurlant dessus à chaque phrases douteuses que le squelettes lançaient à ces deux Mellorines, se moquant de la danse de Franky, répondant aux joutes verbales de Zoro, le foudroyant de son œil doré, comme pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par une algue verte.

Même si le repas venait de se terminer, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une île et avaient ravitaillé le navire en nourriture… et en boisson. Les tonneaux de rhum et autres boissons en tout genre, en passant par le saké, se vidèrent progressivement, amenant l'équipage dans une euphorie peu commune. L'alcool aidant, durant toute la soirée, aucune gène, aucun désir ne se fit ressentir et Sanji se prit à croire que tout cela n'était que fiction. Qu'il avait fabulé, que c'était une période de trouble et qu'il venait d'en sortir. Pourtant, lorsque la beuverie fut terminée et que l'équipage entier dormait dans la cuisine, couché par terre, Sanji observait Zoro qui dormait sur la banquette qui entourait la table à manger, ou plutôt, observait le rouge aux joues, le torse de ce dernier qui se soulevait doucement. Il avait envie, follement envie de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien, imaginant ardemment que, de sa main puissante, Zoro l'amenait contre son poitrail pour permettre à Sanji se dormir correctement.  
Gêné, Sanji enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, souhaitant futilement caché les rougeurs qui avaient assailli ses joues, éparpillant ainsi ses mèches blondes sur le sol.

Ce fut un mal de tête horrible qui réveilla Sanji le matin suivant. Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, il mit toute la force qu'il possédait pour relever sa tête horriblement lourde. Ouvrant ses yeux, quelque peu vitreux, il jeta observa la pièce qui tanguait dangereusement. Après avoir cligné des paupières une bonne dizaine de fois pour tenter de retrouver une vue à peu près normal, il abandonna, tournant son regard vers la banquette où se trouvait Zoro. Malgré le flou environnant, le cœur du cuisinier rata un battement lorsqu'il vit à côté du corps du sabreur, une forme ressemblant étrangement à une silhouette de femme…  
Sa vue choisit ce moment-ci pour se réhabiliter et son estomac se contracta douloureusement, lui donnant une horrible nausée. Robin se releva gracieusement, cachant au passage un petit bâillement d'un revers de main avant d'asséner un petit coup de main sur l'épaule du bretteur qui baillait à s'en fendre la mâchoire. Ce simple geste réveilla chez Sanji une jalousie dévastatrice. En cet instant précis, il voulait hurler sur la jeune femme, l'obliger à quitter ce corps qu'il désirait tant... Ce n'était que lors de leurs bagarres habituelles que le cuistot avait la chance d'effleurer le corps de Zoro.

D'un geste rageur, il se releva violement, entraînant une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Alors qu'il vacillait dangereusement sous le regard interrogateur de Nami qui avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son compagnon, le jeune Cook s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant, réveillant ainsi ses autres camarades.

« Sanji ?  _appela Chopper inquiet._  Est-ce que… »

Le petit renne ne put finir sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un Sanji prit d'une crise de vomissements. Affolé, Chopper se mit à courir dans toute la cuisine, criant : « Un médecin, vite ! » avant de se rendre compte que le médecin en question n'était autre que lui-même. Nami passa un des bras du Cook sur son épaule et demanda à Ussop de faire de même pour l'aider à le transporter jusqu'aux toilettes. Ils partirent immédiatement, laissant Sanji penché au-dessus de la cuvette. Se retrouvant seul, le pauvre Cook continua à vomir ses tripes, ses yeux laissant perler quelques larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. N'ayant pas le courage de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était la personne derrière lui, il ne put voir le sourire moqueur de cette dernière.

« Alors Ero-cook, on supporte plus l'alcool  _? ricana une voix que Sanji connaissait bien._  »

Le dit Cook aurait souhaité pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose à l'autre algue géante, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Vomissant à nouveau, il se rendit compte que les paroles du Marimo n'étaient pas si erronées… En vérité, ce n'était pas l'alcool en général qu'il ne tenait pas, mais le rhum. L'idiot qu'il était avait souhaité se saouler plus rapidement et pour se faire, il avait vidé un baril de rhum entier. Maintenant, après avoir « décuvé », il trouvait son comportement puéril, car s'il avait réagit ainsi, c'était pour oublier l'attirance qu'il portait à l'épéiste. Et pour couronner le tout, le fait que Zoro soit là, l'observant alors qu'il était dans un moment de faiblesse le blessait dans sa fierté.

« Oï Cook.  _reprit Zoro._  T'es bizarre depuis hier. »

**Pas que depuis hier enfoiré…**

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là, merde ?  _s'égosilla Sanji, désireux de couper court à la conversation._  »

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils face au ton désespéré du cuistot. Rapidement, il observa le corps de Sanji et remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait maigrit. Lâchant un soupir, Zoro croisa les bras, prenant appui sur l'encadrement de la porte avec une de ses épaules. Décidément, ce mec resterait une énigme pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ses pensées, anticiper ses réactions… Et cela l'énervait. Cerner une personne était quelque chose de primordiale pour Roronoa Zoro et malheureusement, le Cook faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens qui était imprévisible. Luffy l'était aussi à la différence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa personnalité, mais plutôt à cause de son imbécilité qui ne cessait de s'aggraver…

Alors que l'épéiste s'apprêtait à continuer son « interrogatoire » la voix du capitaine des Mugiwara retentit, hurlant : « LES MARINES ! ». Un sourire dément s'étira sur les lèvres de Zoro et, sans un regard pour Sanji, il partit en trombe de la pièce. Vidé de son énergie, Sanji leva une main tremblante pour tirer la chasse d'eau et se laissa tomber sur l'un des côtés de la pièce, posant sa tête contre le mur frais. De vagues cris provenant du pont vinrent jusqu'à lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne prêta pas non plus d'attention aux pas qui résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté et qui avançait prudemment jusqu'à lui. Il ne se rendit compte de tout cela que lorsqu'une main se posa sur une épaule, le retournant sans ménagement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit à quel point sa situation était des plus mauvaises.

Il reçut un premier coup au visage, lui faisant cracher du sang. Un pied se posa sur sa joue et un rire triomphant résonna dans la pièce tandis que Sanji fusillait du regard le Marine de la façon la plus hargneuse qui soit.

« Jamais j'aurais pensé voir ça !  _se gargarisera le Marine._ On fait moins le fier, hein ? Saleté de pirate. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, la main du Marine attrapa les cheveux de Sanji pour approcher son visage vers le sien. Pour seule réponse, le cuistot cracha au visage de son ennemi, chose qui fit entrer le soldat dans une rage folle. Resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux, il cogna la tête de Sanji contre le sol, sonnant le pirate. Débuta alors une série de coups de pieds plus violents les uns que les autres, amochant le cuistot, qui, après en avoir reçu quelques uns à l'estomac, peinait à respirer. Le trainant hors des toilettes, le Marine jeta Sanji contre la table de la cuisine riant lorsqu'il vit le regard du cuisinier se voiler de douleur. Voyant le Marine revenir à la charge, le Cook attrapa le premier objet qui passa sous ses doigts fin pour pouvoir se défendre. Avec toute la force dont il était capable à cet instant, il planta l'objet en question, un couteau, dans l'épaule du Marine qui, hurlant sa peine, poussa Sanji par terre. Avec ironie, le Cook songea un instant qu'il venait de souiller un couteau d'une belle qualité avec le sang de cette immondice. Alors que le cuisiner peinait à se relever, il vit une ombre passer au-dessus de lui avant de regarder le corps du Marine s'écrouler par terre.

« Taku… T'es vraiment un boulet ! »

Sanji jeta un regard noir au Marimo qui arborait un air supérieur. Zoro ordonna au Cook de se relever à maintes reprises, mais le cuistot ne pouvait pas accéder à cette « demande ». Fermant les yeux, Sanji fit la demande muette à l'algue devant lui de partir. Par deux fois, sa fierté avait été blessée par cet homme et tout cela, dans la même journée ! Malheureusement, Zoro n'était pas une personne que la psychologie touchait particulièrement. Plus simplement, ou vulgairement, le bretteur n'en avait strictement rien à battre. Un soupir ennuyé franchit les lèvres de l'épéiste et, d'un geste brutal, il attrapa le bras de Sanji pour le hisser sur son dos. Le Cook fut terrorisé par ce geste, ou plutôt, par ce que ce geste pourrait lui provoquer…

« Si tu me gerbes dessus, je t'étrangle…  _grommela Zoro dans une expression faciale quelque peu étrange._  »

 ** _Tentant_** , songea le cuisinier. Cédant à une pulsion, le Cook posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Marimo, sachant pertinemment que ce geste ne pouvait pas être mal interprété au vu de la situation. D'ailleurs, une occasion comme celle-là ne se reproduirait peut-être plus jamais, alors autant en profiter. Le plus discrètement possible, Sanji huma l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps musclé de Zoro. Il se força cependant à arrêter, bien trop craintif d'être trahi par son propre corps. Une chaleur agréable envahit son être qui n'était que douleur et, lentement, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

**_\- - - - - x - - - - -_ **

La première chose que vit notre Cook en ouvrant les yeux fut le plafond blanc, typique de la chambre au petit renne. Le silence environnant enivra Sanji qui souhaita en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Hélas, c'était sans compter la présence d'un certain homme caoutchouc sur ce bateau. Avec fracas, le capitaine de l'équipage des Mugiwara tambourina à la porte de la chambre de Chopper, faisant grimacer notre pauvre Sanji.

« SAAAAANJIIIIIII ! »

« OÏ LUFFY !  _s'écria une voix que le concerné reconnut comme celle d'Ussop._  Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus la nourriture de Na… »

Un grand fracas retentit et Sanji ne put réprimer un soupire, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, devinant sans peine que sa chère Nami-swan venait de punir dignement Luffy pour ses mots peu flatteurs… Dans un léger bruit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Chopper, qui semblait gêner par le bruit incessant de son capitaine. Le Cook lui offrit un sourire, balayant de la main les mots muets du petit renne. Ce dernier, par ce simple geste, se sentit plus confiant et s'avança vers Sanji, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu vas mieux ?  _retentit la voix fluette de Tony Chopper. »_

« Hm…Thank you. »

« Ah ! Arrête ça abruti, je déteste les compliments, si tu penses que ça me fait plaisir tu te goures complètement, j'ai presque rien fait de toute manière ~  _s'exclama Chopper le rouge aux joues tout en se dandinant sur lui-même._

Sanji observa la gêne du petit renne un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'un sentiment de peu atroce ne déferle dans ses veines. Il se mit à transpirer violement, et il tenta de maîtriser ses mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, il demanda :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai… parlé ?

« …Hé ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, Chopper ?  _s'écria le cuistot._  »

« Hé ? N-Non ! Enfin personne ne m'a rien dit et je n'ai rien entendu ! »

« Personne ?  _demanda Sanji la bouche sèche._  »

« On s'est tous relayés à tour de rôle durant ta convalescence et j'avais demandé à l'équipage de me prévenir si quelque chose se passait durant ton sommeil. Et comme rien ne m'est venu en retour, ça n'a pas du être le cas !  _expliqua Chopper, intrigué par le comportement de Sanji._  »

**Tous relayés… ? Attendez, cela signifiait qu'un certain poulpe vert avait également veillé sur lui ? Qu'il l'avait… regardé… dormir ?**

Rougissant furieusement, Sanji se leva brusquement et attrapa ses affaires sous le regard étonné de Chopper qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce bon vieux Cook. Une fois habillé, il tira une nouvelle fois sur son veston, élégance oblige, et murmura un bref : « Vais servir l'dîner… », avant de sortir de la chambre. Tout en dirigeant vers la cuisine, il croisa ses deux mellorines qui prenaient un bain de soleil sur la terrasse du Thousand Sunny. Bien qu'il leur lança un sourire des plus charmeurs, son cœur se contracta quand il vit la silhouette de Robin, lui rappelant un matin qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire. Bien heureusement, la cuisine était proche et il put cacher son trouble aux yeux des filles de l'équipage en s'engouffrant quelque peu précipitamment dans son sanctuaire. Un soupir bien distinct s'échappa de sa gorge malgré lui et il attrapa un couteau fort bien aiguisé tout en se dirigeant vers son plan de travail. Il abaissa sa planche et attrapa le bol de légumes se trouvant à porter de main. Concentré sur sa préparation, il ne se rendit compte de la présence d'un intrus que lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit sec. Il arrêta de respirer lorsque, d'un bref coup d'œil, il reconnut les trois boucles d'oreilles typiques de ce satané bretteur. Le bruit des pas sur le col créer par ses bottes envoutait Sanji dont l'épiderme devenait de plus en plus sensible au fur et à mesure que les pas se faisaient plus précis et se rapprochait de lui. Prenant une longue bouffée d'air pour donner de l'assurance dans ses gestes ainsi que dans sa voix, il attendit que Zoro soit près du petit bar pour daigner prendre la parole.

« Alors, on vient pour son litre de Rhum quotidien ?  _lança Sanji d'un ton détaché_  »

« T'as pas perdu le nord malgré le fait que tu sois resté inconscient plus de deux semaines.  _répliqua_   _instantanément le sabreur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._ »

« Quand on a un sens de l'orientation aussi désastreux que toi, on évite de faire ce genre de commentaire, k'so Marimo.  _soupira Sanji en tranchant une troisième courge._  »

« Teme… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Cela s'appelle une courge, ignare. Je vais m'en servir pour faire le repas. T'as besoin d'autres précisions ou ton cerveau est encore entrain d'analyser mes paroles ? »

« Tss, tu peux parler ! Ca sort d'un sommeil de deux semaines et c'est pas foutu de se bouger le cul pour préparer un repas décent !  _s'exclama le sabreur en attrapant une bouteille de Rhum avant de prendre appui sur le bord du comptoir_.»

« QU- ?  _voulut exploser Sanji avant de se reprendre_. Si j'suis resté endormi durant deux semaines, c'est parce que j'étais inconscient abruti ! J'avais besoin de repos ! Oh et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec une algue ! _se morigéna-t-il en détournant son regard du corps musclé de l'épéiste._  »

« Besoin de repos huh ? C'est vrai que tes nuits étaient particulièrement agitées...  _lâcha Zoro d'une voix grave_.

« De quoi tu parles abruti ?  _demanda un Sanji concentré sur la crème qu'il versait dans la casserole._  »

« Je parle des soupirs que tu poussais dans ton sommeil.  _murmura soudainement une voix contre l'oreille du cuisinier._  »

Sanji ne sut si ce fut à cause de cette voix trop grave contre son oreille, de ce souffle trop chaud roulant sur son cou ou bien à cause des paroles proférées, toujours est-il qu'il laissa tomber la brique de crème et qu'en voulant la rattraper, il se brula les doigts. Tout cela sous le regard mi-amusé de Zoro qui se délectait de voir enfin le Cook perdre ses moyens.

« Putain enfoiré, ça va pas de venir aussi près ? Tu veux que j'attrape une crise d'urticaire ?  _s'égosilla Sanji en passant ses doigts sous l'eau froide._  »

« Non ce que je veux savoir, c'est de qui tu rêvais cette nuit là.  _trancha le sabreur d'un ton désinvolte._  »

« Q-Quoi ?  _interrogea le cuistot perdu._  Mais de quoi tu parles merde ? »

« Je parle du rêve érotique que t'as fais le soir où j'te veillais, Ero-Cook.  _exposa Zoro le plus calmement du monde tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson favorite._  »

Sanji n'eut pas la force de répondre. Dans sa tête, se déroulait un théâtre qu'il n'aurait préféré jamais voir. Des flash lui revinrent et ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'il fut forcé de les accueillir. Non… il n'avait tout de même pas…

« Alors Cook ? Qui tu prenais ? Robin ou Nami ? »

**Qui je prenais ? Tu veux plutôt dire QUI me prenait !**

« Je… je n'me souviens pas…  _feula Sanji en essayant de s'échapper de la cuisine._  »

Malheureusement, Zoro devina les pensées du cuisinier et lui barra la route, le poussant sans ménagement contre l'évier. Pour éviter toute fuite deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre du corps de Sanji, attrapant le bord du meuble. Deux choses s'imposèrent alors à lui. La première était que ce fichu cuisinier était vraiment mince comparé à lui. La deuxième était la gêne plus qu'évidente qui avait assiégé le visage du cuistot qui fuyait consciemment le regard de Zoro.

« On n'a pas finit de causer. »

« Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?  _cria un Sanji éprouvé par le self-control dont il devait faire preuve._  »

« Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai dû supporter tes soupirs et tes gémissements durant de longues minutes et que j'ai eu l'extrême bonté de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Chopper. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour notre Cook qui ne trouva pas de quoi répliquer. S'il ne donnait pas un nom, Zoro ne le lâcherait pas. S'il mentait, Zoro le verrait immédiatement. S'il continuait d'éviter le sujet, Zoro le pousserait à bout. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Depuis quand cet enfoiré avait une telle emprise sur lui ? Et pourquoi le fait de se retrouver dans une telle position suffisait-il à l'exciter ? En effet, les yeux du Cook, obstinément baissés, fixait avec crainte et envie leurs deux bassins. Ils étaient proches… bien trop proches. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Il aurait fallu d'un mouvement… d'un simple mouvement pour que le bas ventre de Sanji rencontre celui de Zoro. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de gémir. C'était de la torture, pure et simple !

« Alors ? résonna la voix impérieuse de l'épéiste. »

« Ma-Marimo… »

La situation changea de manière radicale, voire brutale. Zoro se détacha du Cook avec une vitesse effrayante et, sans que Sanji ne s'en rende compte, la pointe d'un sabre était pointée tout contre sa paume d'Adam. Le cri familier d'Ussop retentit dans la cuisine et des bruits de pas se répercutèrent avant que la voix de Nami n'emplisse la pièce.

« Oï Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas vrai ça, toujours entrain de vous battre ! Ca vous dirait pas d'avoir des rapports normaux une fois ? »

« Quoiqu'il en soit enlève ce sabre de dessous sa gorge ?  _retentit la voix tremblante du petit renne._  Il est trop faible pour se battre ou même riposter. »

Alors que Zoro retirait son katana, Sanji la sentit… Oui, il sentit la lame effleurer sa peau, lui faisant une entaille, certes insignifiante, mais délibérée ! Alors que le Cook s'apprêtait à passer un savon à cette foutue algue pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire, il fut tétanisé par le regard rempli de colère du bretteur, qui le mettait au défi de révéler ce qu'il venait de faire. Difficilement, Sanji déglutit, portant silencieusement sa main à son cou, devinant à quel point Zoro devait être énervé de s'être fait interrompre alors qu'il était à deux doigts de savoir… De savoir quoi au juste ?

Laissant cette interrogation de côté, Sanji s'ordonna de faire preuve de prudence pour les jours, même les semaines, à venir. Car même si les pensées du bretteur étaient de véritables énigmes, il connaissait tout particulièrement un trait de caractère de ce foutu Marimo…

**Jamais il n'abandonnait.**

**_\- - - - - x - - - - -_ **

« Voilà, Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! »

« Arigato Cook-san. sourit  _Robin en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Sanji._  »

« Mmh… Ce thé dégage un arôme délicieux !  _fit Nami en humant le breuvage._  »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour mes mellorines !  _s'écria Sanji, la bouche en cœur._  »

« Oï Sanji ! Où est le goûter ?  _hurla soudainement Luffy._  »

« Tu peux t'asseoir dessus !  _cria Sanji en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde_. Ca t'apprendra à aller fouiner dans mon frigo sans autorisation ! »

« Pff… ZOROO ! VIENS ON VA PÊCHER ! »

« Haa ?  _lâcha se dernier en se détournant de ses altères._  Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  _s'indigna Luffy._  Ussop est malade, il peut pas plonger pour ferrer le poisson ! »

« PARCE QUE TU PENSES QUE J'VAIS FOUTRE MES FESSES DANS C'T'EAU ? Oublie ça Luffy, j'tremperais même pas un orteil ! Elle est bien trop froide ! »

« Mais il fait bon dehors !  _trépigna le capitaine_. »

« Luffy, on est au mois d'octobre.  _siffla dangereusement Nami._  Si par ta faute un autre de nos camardes est malade, c'est moi qui t'offre un aller simple dans l'océan, suis-je bien claire ? »

Pesant le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, Luffy dut se résigner à abandonner sa merveilleuse idée. Il connaissait bien assez Nami pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le jeter par-dessus bord ! D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers la chambre à Chopper dans l'espoir qu'Ussop ne serait pas trop fatigué pour passer du temps avec lui et que Chopper serait enclin à participer à en faire de même.  
Au même moment, Sanji croisa le regard du bretteur, qui, après l'avoir observer quelques secondes, se détourna de lui en soupirant. Une vague de colère prit le contrôle du corps de Sanji qui n'en pouvait plus du comportement de ce stupide Marimo ! Voilà plus de deux semaines que ce satané poulpe l'ignorait, voire même le méprisait. Notre Cook s'était attendu à tout de la part de Zoro, sauf de ça ! Une rage sourde le poussa à passer par-dessus la rambarde pour se diriger d'un pas menaçant vers l'épéiste qui continuait de l'ignorer.

« Oï, k'so Marimo, on peut savoir de quel droit tu te permets de me regarder de la sorte ? »

« He ? J'te signale que c'est toi qui m'observais en premier, baka Cook. »

« Tout simplement parce que tu ressembles à une bête sauvage lorsque tu t'entraînes. C'en devient pitoyable ! »

« Au lieu de déblatérer, tu ferais bien de t'exercer un peu. Plus le temps passe, plus tu te ramollis ! Tu vas bientôt être aussi fragile qu'une fille ! »

« QU- ? »

« Sérieusement, tu t'es vu ?  _le coupa Zoro._  T'es aussi mince que Nami ou Robin et tu penses vraiment faire le poids lors d'un combat ? C'est plutôt toi qui est pitoyable. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Sanji asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Zoro qui bloqua l'attaque de ses deux mains. Serrant le pied de Sanji qui grimaça au passage, il tenta de le faire tomber, mais le cuisiner posa ses deux mains sur le sol et se dégagea violement de la prise de Zoro qui esquiva un autre coup de pied pour se ruer sur ses katana. Des cris amusés ainsi qu'indignés parvenaient faiblement aux oreilles de Sanji qui à cet instant ne voyait que Zoro. Et malgré toute la colère qui avait pris possession de lui à cet instant, son cœur se gonfla d'allégresse en voyant que plus rien n'existait aux yeux du bretteur à part lui. Même si les yeux du Marimo reflétaient la mort prochaine du cuistot pour avoir oser le frapper. Pourtant, Sanji oublia bien vite le bonheur d'être l'objet de toute l'attention de Zoro quand ce dernier ne daigna prendre qu'un seul de ces katana pour l'affronter.

« J'vais te prouver à quel point t'es faible, Teme… gronda l'épéiste d'une voix grave. »

S'élança sur le cuisinier, il fendit l'air en abattant sa lame sur le corps frêle de Sanji qui fut surpris par la vitesse soudaine de son adversaire. Evitant le coup meurtrier, il s'aperçut que son chemiser était sectionné à la base, découvrant le ventre du Cook. Furieux que ce rustre est put trancher ses habits sans siller, Sanji s'élança à nouveau sur le bretteur, lançant brutalement sa jambe droite dans les airs. Le menton de Zoro en fit les frais et l'épéiste laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Les coups s'enchaînèrent et, au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, les dires du bretteur s'avérèrent être vrais. Sanji était essoufflé, et ses coups avaient perdu leurs précisions habituelles contrairement à Zoro qui semblait être seulement à l'échauffement. Pourtant, le Cook le savait… Oui, il savait parfaitement que Zoro avait raison. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il portait au bretteur, Sanji avait perdu de son appétit et n'avait plus eu la tête à s'entrainer comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Son esprit était prisonnier de cette envie qui le rongeait. En vérité, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, était le fait que cette algue… ce poulpe aux cheveux anormalement vert… cet enfoiré de bretteur s'en soit rendu compte ! Est-ce qu'il s'en était rendu compte ? Est-ce qu'il se jouait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le faisait espérer ? Toutes ces interrogations allaient finir par le rendre fou ! Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement…  
De rage, ainsi que de dépit, Sanji envoya violement son poing dans la mâchoire de Zoro, qui n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup… Or là fut l'erreur du cuisiner. L'épéiste lâcha son katana et s'empara du poignet du Cook, le retournant violement dans le dos de ce dernier qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur mêlé à de la peur. Pour l'achever, Zoro fit jouer de son poids pour faire perdre l'équilibre au cuisiner qui se retrouva plaqué au sol… entre les genoux du bretteur qui le surplombait de toute sa taille.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que t'étais faible.  _murmura Zoro contre l'oreille de Sanji._  »

Sur ces mots, l'épéiste se releva, laissant Sanji au sol qui avait ramené son poignet contre lui. Zoro venait de tout confirmer… Il lui était supérieur en force. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait cassé le poignet du cuisiner et réduit son moral à zéro. Son destin lui avait appartenu durant quelques secondes. Se relevant, il ignora le regard que le bretteur lui lançait, passant devant lui et son capitaine qui le retint par le cou en allongeant son bras. Il leur fit un discours comme quoi, les combats à l'amiable entre les membres d'un équipage était tout à fait naturel mais qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de se réconcilier pour autant ! Pour se faire, une grande fête serait organisée le soir même pour rapprocher l'équipage. Cependant, Sanji n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, bien trop troublé par le regard insistant du Marimo. Plus tôt, son destin avait été entre ses mains… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être sien tout court ?

La soirée arriva rapidement, ne laissant que peu de temps à Sanji pour préparer toute la nourriture nécessaire. Des marques rouges étaient apparues autour du poignet que Zoro avait saisi sans ménagement. Pourtant, elles ne dérangeaient pas davantage le Cook. Cela était une preuve que Zoro l'avait touché, que leur destin s'était frôlé, qu'il lui avait appartenu en l'espace d'un instant. La cuisine fut bientôt assaillie par le reste de l'équipage, et Sanji dut retenir un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut qu'au niveau de la mâchoire du Marimo, un hématome. Comme d'habitude, Sanji mangea très peu… où plutôt, il ne mangea pas tout court, enchaînant verres sur verres, qui étaient rempli généreusement de saké. Or c'est bien connu, plus on est mince et moins on mange, plus on se saoule vite. Mais peut-être était-ce là son but. Alors que la fête battait son plein, le regard du Cook ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le corps du Marimo qui riait à gorge déployée, une énième bouteille de Rhum dans la main. Soudain, le tee-shirt blanc de l'algue verte fut aspergée d'un liquide inconnu, collant à la peau mâte de ce dernier. Les sens de Sanji s'affolèrent et, sentant une chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre, il prétexta une envie de prendre un bol d'air frais pour sortir de la pièce. Ce fut en cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point le bateau tanguait. Titubant dangereusement, il se posa dans un coin éloigné, s'allongeant par terre, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'alcool lui montait à la tête et il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlé avant d'être interrompu par la silhouette imposante du bretteur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, k'so Cook ? »

« Je peux pas me relever !  _prononça difficilement Sanji, se tenant les côtes tant il rait._  »

« Tss, t'es vraiment un cas… Viens, les autres t'attendent ! »

Voyant que le Cook ne réagirait pas avant Noël de l'an prochain, Zoro pris l'initiative de le relever. Hors le manque total d'équilibre du cuisiner l'obligea à passer un bras autour de ses hanches tandis que ce dernier s'était écroulé sur son torse en riant comme un dément.

« Putain t'es vraiment maigre.  _lâcha Zoro en fronçant des sourcils._  »

« C'est toi qui est trop gros…  _rétorqua Sanji tandis que l'épéiste s'afférait à passer un de ses bras autour de son cou._  »

Le dit « gros », soupira, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Il tenta de faire quelques mètres en compagnie de Sanji mais, ce dernier empêchait le bretteur de faire un pas à cause de ses pieds qu'il posait n'importe où. L'alcool ne rendant pas Zoro extrêmement patient, il plaqua le Cook contre le mur le plus proche, relevant sa tête en attrapant ses cheveux qui voilait la vue de Sanji.

« Me force pas à te porter comme une princesse sinon je te jure que t'en entendras parler jusqu'à ta mort, Teme ! »

Le bretteur avait espéré que le Cook se ressaisisse et le menace de l'égorger s'il faisait cela, or ce dernier se contenta de rire de plus belle, au plus grand désespoir de Zoro. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il soit dans un état pareil. L'épéiste avait bien vu que le cuistot n'avait rien touché du repas qu'il avait préparé !

« Nee…Zoro… »

L'attention du concerné se reporta sur le visage du Cook et il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Ses lèvres étaient devenues rouges à cause du froid mordant et sa respiration plus saccadée en raison de l'hilarité qui l'avait assailli. De plus, l'intonation qu'avait mis Sanji en prononçant son prénom lui plut… énormément plut. Sans le vouloir, le regard du Marimo glissa sur le cou du Cook avant de s'arrêter sur la chemise entrouverte du cuisinier qui dévoilait une partie de son torse. A cet instant précis, Zoro songea que la minceur lui seyait plutôt bien. C'était un mélange de fragilité et de sensualité qui se dégageait du corps du cuisinier et Zoro se devait d'avouer que la vue ne lui déplaisait guère…

« Tu sais… à propos du rêve… »

« Tiens tiens. Disposé à en parler ? »

« Hm Hm…  _répondit docilement Sanji en fermant les yeux, chose qui excita Zoro sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi._  »

« Alors ? C'était qui ? Nami ou Robin ? »

« C'était… c'était… »

« Hm ? J'attends. »

« C'était toi… Zoro…  _acheva Sanji dans un soupir de contentement._  »

La respiration du bretteur avait déserté à l'instant même où ce satané Ero-Cook avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Que… ? Sanji ? Rêver de lui ? Si ce dernier n'avait pas était saoul, il aurait pensé à une blague de mauvais goût. Or le ton utilisé lui prouvait le contraire. On aurait dit que le Cook avait presque gémi son prénom. Que vous le croyez ou non, la réflexion de l'épéiste alla plus loin. Une question primordiale avait envahit son cerveau et il se devait de la poser avant que Sanji ne se laisse emporter par le sommeil.

« Vraiment… ?  _murmura Zoro d'un ton grave._  Et qui était en dessous ? Toi ou moi ? »

« … »

« Oï Sanji !  _le rappela-t-il en le secouant un peu._  Toi ou moi ? »

« … Moi… »

Sur cette parole, Sanji tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Zoro. Ce dernier le ramena dans la cuisine et le déposa, où plutôt jeta, sur une banquette avant de prendre place sur une chaise, attrapant au passage une bouteille de Rhum. Alors qu'il regardait Luffy danser avec des baguettes dans le nez, un sourire dément étira son visage. Après tout, puisque le Cook semblait tant le désirer, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter ?

**_\- - - - - x - - - - -_ **

Dehors, une averse torrentielle régnait en maître. Fort heureusement, la mer n'était pas déchaînée outre mesure. Bien sûr, le bateau tanguait plus que d'habitude, mais de quoi affoler la navigatrice de l'équipage des Mugiwara. Dans la cuisine, Sanji finissait de nettoyer son plan de travail. Il avait apporté à tous les membres de l'équipage leur quatre heures et il pouvait enfin se reposer ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Alors qu'il se servait à boire, son regard s'arrêta sur le sandwich qui régnait en maître sur le comptoir… Et merde… Il avait oublié d'apporter ça à Zoro. Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'en passerait mais c'était sans compter son âme de cuisinier qui lui ordonnait d'apporter ce satané sandwich au Marimo ! Il regarda dehors et soupira, se disant qu'il avait intérêt de se dépêcher une fois sorti s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé. Prenant l'assiette entre deux de ses doigts fins, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se ruer dehors, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises. Foutu bois vernis !  
Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre à Zoro et ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Entrant avec fracas, il s'adossa contre la porte, expirant profondément. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro qui n'avait même pas été surpris par l'irruption soudaine du Cook. Silencieux, il continuait ses pompes sous le regard de Sanji qui, après un petit moment, se força à détourner le regard.

« Oï teme, j't'ai apporté ton quatre heures. »

« Très aimable…  _fit le bretteur avec ironie._  »

Enervée par le ton qu'avait employé son nakama, Sanji jeta littéralement l'assiette sur la table la plus proche avant de se retourner. C'était à se demander pourquoi il continuait de faire des efforts ! C'en devenait épuisant. S'étirant, il marcha jusqu'à la porte or, au moment où il allait baisser la poignée, deux mains puissantes vinrent se poser sur le plat de la porte, empêchant le Cook de l'ouvrir. A vrai dire, le dit Cook ne songeait plus à partir, il était plutôt tendu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au comportement plus que déroutant de Zoro.

« T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?  _glissa le bretteur à l'oreille du cuisinier qui n'en menait pas large_. »

« Ou-Oublié ? Oublié quoi ?  _questionna le Cook légèrement perdu._  »

« De me dire merci. »

« Merci ?  _lâcha Sanji en haussant les sourcils et en tournant la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Zoro._  Te remercier pour quoi ? »

« Pour te permettre de m'utiliser sexuellement dans tes rêves.  _murmura ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres._  »

Avant que Sanji est put dire quoique ce soit, Zoro l'avait retourné sans ménagement et plaqué contre la porte. La respiration saccadée et les jambes tremblantes, le Cook observait le regard triomphant de l'épéiste. Il savait, il savait, il savait !

« Co-Comment ? »

« T'es bien plus causant lorsque t'es plein, Ero-Cook.  _le coupa Zoro en le regardant intensément._  »

« E-Ecoute Zoro, je suis désolé…  _articula Sanji au bord des larmes._  Je te promets que ça se reproduira plus… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?  _demanda le bretteur en fronçant les sourcils._  »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  _hurla subitement Sanji avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure._  »

« Ce que je veux ? Ce que toi tu veux plutôt.  _sourit Zoro en s'amusant de la détresse du Cook._  »

« Par pitié Marimo arrête ça ! »

« Marimo ? Honnêtement, c'était bien mieux lorsque t'utilisais mon prénom.  _murmura le dit Marimo en se rapprochant de Sanji_.

« Arrête…  _haleta le Cook._  Je… »

« T'as été le seul à en profiter non ? »

« …He ? »

« Je veux ma part. »

Les lèvres de Zoro s'écrasèrent sur celles de Sanji qui ouvrit les yeux avec stupéfaction Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Un tel remaniement de situation ne pouvait exister ! Ce stupide poulpe était entrain de se foutre de lui à coup sûr ! Il chercha à se dégager mais les mains de Zoro se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il sentit la langue du bretteur passer sur ses lèvres et persista à ne pas entrouvrir ses lèvres. Or l'épéiste connaissait le moyen de le faire flancher. Se déplaçant légèrement, Zoro releva sa jambe pour que cette dernière touche une partie anatomique particulièrement sensible. La sensation fut telle que le Cook ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri et permit ainsi à Zoro de prendre possession de sa cavité buccale. Si le Marimo ne l'avait pas retenu, Sanji se serrait effondré tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était fort. A bout de souffle, Sanji se dégagea avec regret des lèvres de Zoro qui était particulièrement fier de l'effet que ça avait produit sur le cuisinier.

« Tu… Tu plaisantes… n'est-ce pas ?  _demanda-t-il à bout de souffle._  »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'irais aussi loin pour me foutre de ta gueule ? »

Associant le geste à la parole, Zoro remonta brusquement sa cuisse vers l'entre-jambe de Sanji qui poussa un gémissement en sentant la jambe de Zoro. Sans le vouloir, il attrapa les manches du bretteur, rapprochant son corps vers Zoro qui avait posé une main sur la hanche de Sanji.

« Z-Zoro ! »

« Tu vois quand tu veux…  _murmura-t-il à l'intention du cuistot._  »

Alors qu'un cri bien distinct franchissait les lèvres de Sanji, la voix d'Ussop retentit derrière la porte, figeant Sanji qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Zoro ? C'était quoi ce cri ? »

« Un cri ? Quel cri ? »

De la façon la plus traite qui soit, l'épéiste continua le frottement de sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe du Cook qui se mordit violement la lèvre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Zoro qui se délectait des gémissements coupables que le cuistot ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étouffer. Car oui, le goût de l'interdit, la peur d'être surpris excitait fortement Sanji qui avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Zoro.

« Nami te demande de vérifier si tu vois une île à l'aide de la longue-vue. »

« Dis-lui que je ferais ça après mon entraînement. »

« Elle va me passer un savon… T'as intérêt de le faire ! »

« Ouais ouais…  _lâcha le bretteur ennuyé._  »

« Au fait, t'aurais pas vu Sanji ? »

« Pas vraiment.  _prononça Zoro avec désintérêt en mordillant l'oreille du dit Sanji._  »

Alors que les pas d'Ussop s'éloignèrent, les gémissements du Cook se firent plus audibles et suppliants. Zoro lui fit remarquer de la façon la plus obscène qui soit qu'il avait arrêté de bouger sa jambe depuis un moment et que le Cook continuait de frotter son bassin contre cette dernière de manière désespérée. Les mains de l'épéiste, se posèrent de nouveau sur les hanches fines du cuisinier avant de remonter lentement vers les tétons de Sanji qui avait considérablement durci. Se léchant les lèvres, Zoro emprisonna les boutons de chair entre deux de ses doigts et se mit à les malaxer en les pinçant par moment, faisant cambrer le Cook qui songeait sérieusement à mourir tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient délicieuses… et tellement frustrantes à la fois !

« Alors Ero-Cook, on rend les armes ?  _interrogea le bretteur en continuant son traitement._  »

« Na…Nami-san t'as demandé quelque chose.  _gémit Sanji en retenant de justesse un cri._  »

« Hm, t'inquiètes, j'vais m'en occuper… après. »

Cessant toute activité sous le regard affolé du cuisinier, Zoro attrapa Sanji par un bras et lui fit perdre l'équilibre pour le coucher par terre. L'écrasant de tout son poids, il engagea un ballet endiablé avec la langue de Sanji qui se soumettait volontiers aux désirs de sa consœur. Zoro retira le haut du Cook sans délicatesse aucune tant l'envie le pressait. Il abandonna la bouche rougie du cuistot pour s'occuper des boutons de chair. Avec une lenteur mesurée, il lécha le téton rougit de Sanji qui se tortillait sous lui. Soudain, il le suça sans ménagement, faisant gémir Sanji dont les yeux laissaient échapper des larmes de pur plaisir. Un cri enroué d'échappa de la gorge du Cook lorsque les dents de Zoro se mirent à mordre son bouton de chair. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa lorsqu'il sentit les mains du bretteur glisser sur la peau de ses jambes en entrainant dans son geste le pantalon du blond.

« Hey... ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à être nu ? »

« Parce que t'as pas pris l'initiative de me déshabiller, Baka Cook.  _répondit Zoro dans un sourire triomphant._  »

Le bassin de Sanji fut relevé brusquement lorsque Zoro dégagea sans pudeur son caleçon. Fermant les yeux en retenant un gémissement, il leva ses mains tremblantes vers le torse de l'épéiste qui le regardait faire une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Attrapant le bas de son tee-shirt, il le releva doucement, découvrant au fur et à mesure le ventre musclé de Zoro. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'enlever le morceau de tissu lui-même. Il sentit la main de Sanji se poser délicatement sur sa peau mâte avant qu'elle ne retrace les contours de ses muscles, montant progressivement vers son torse. Lentement, deux doigts touchèrent les lèvres de Sanji, demandant silencieusement l'accès à ce dernier. Il les accueilli en regardant profondément Zoro et se mit à les suçoter en soupirant de contentement, chose qui excita Zoro d'autant plus. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste, remettant sa vengeance à plus tard. De son autre main libre, il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland gonflé de Sanji qui se cambra violement. Satisfait de l'effet produit, le bretteur retira ses doigts et effleura doucement l'épiderme ultra-sensible de Sanji qui chercha désespérément à approfondir le contact. Souriant, Zoro n'accéda pas à la demande de son amant et faufila ses doigts jusqu'à l'anneau de chair. Le Cook retint son souffle en sentant un doigt s'insinuer en lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un deuxième doigt fit son irruption et commença en compagnie du premier à procéder à un mouvement de cisaille.

« Détend-toi…  _grogna Zoro._  »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ab-AH ! »

« Tu disais ?  _lança Zoro sur un ton moqueur._  »

D'un mouvement habile, Zoro toucha une nouvelle fois cette petite boule de nerf qui fit hurler Sanji. Alors qu'il se sentait venir, une pression à la base de son pénis le fit crier d'indignation. Il tenta de défaire la poigne de Zoro de sa verge, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Zoro, pitié, laisse-moi venir…  _gémit ce dernier en se cambrant une nouvelle fois à cause des doigts frôlant sans cesse sa prostate._  »

« Attend encore un peu… »

« S'il te plait…  _implora une nouvelle Sanji à bout._  »

N'y tenant plus, Zoro retira brusquement ses doigts et d'une main, attrapa la hanche de Sanji pour l'immobiliser. D'un coup de bassin, il pénétra Sanji qui fut pris aussitôt d'un orgasme.

« Je savais pas que je t'avais tant excité. »

« Dé-désolé Zoro ! Je… »

« Hey Sanji, attend-moi cette fois. »

Dehors, la pluie couvrait les cris de pure extase que Sanji poussait, accompagnés par les râles de son partenaire qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

**_\- - - - - x - - - - -_ **

« TERRE EN VUE ! »

Tout l'équipage se précipita sur le pont pour apercevoir les bribes d'une île se trouvant encore à des kilomètres d'eux.

« Dans combien de jours accosterons-nous, Nami-san ?  _demanda poliment Robin._  »

« Si le vent persiste, je dirais dans trois jours. »

Alors que Luffy en compagnie de ses acolytes dansaient de joie, Zoro s'approcha discrètement de Sanji, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? Comment va ton bassin ? »

« Très mal enfoiré… Tu m'en a fais bavé. »

« Comme si ça t'avait déplut.  _glissa le bretteur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre._  »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sanji. Maintenant que les choses avaient évolué d'une telle manière, il devrait s'habituer à marcher et à s'asseoir correctement s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres membres de l'équipage…

**_END ~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le premier volet de la Saga Zosan qui comportera un nombre encore indéfini de chapitres portant sur toutes les situations que mon cerveau aura pu élaborer !  
> Je ne sais pas quand le prochain volet sera mis en ligne mais je sais par avance son titre ! (Vive les grasses mat'...)  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire cet écrit l'auront trouvé à leur convenance. Pour ma part, écrire cette histoire (début tout du moins...) a été un réel plaisir !  
> Des avis, des remarques ? Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe surtout n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ! J'avoue avoir un début de myopie aïgue et rester derrière un ordinateur n'arrange rien à l'affaire (Pas bien ~)
> 
> « Aka-Chan »


End file.
